


Broken But Loved

by KuroBakura



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened to Bucky at school and Thor is very worried. He was going to take the bull by the horns and get to the bottom of what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken But Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.

Bucky walked in the house, feeling peeved and looking down at the ground. School just let out about 10 minutes ago. Thor walked out of the kitchen and smiled at Bucky. Steve was at an appointment and will not be home until or around 5pm.

“Hey, Son. How was school today?” Thor said, happily. Bucky looked up and Thor dropped a mug he was holding in his right hand on to the ground. Bucky had some cuts on his arms and face, a busted lip and his left eye was black and blue but not swollen shut.

“OH GOD!” Thor shouted. He ran over to his son and checked him to make sure he was okay. He was bruised and cut up a bit but nothing was broken.

“I'm fine, Papa.” Bucky said. Thor looks at Bucky and held one of his cheeks.

“What happened and where did this occur?” Thor asked. Bucky moved his head away from Thor's hand.

“I really do not want to talk about it. Plus, I got English homework to do.” Bucky said.

“Bucky, homework can wait. You are more important.” Thor told him. Bucky loves his parents very much but he sometimes feels like he is a burden to them. Being a teenager is not easy but Bucky feels like being human of any age is not easy.

“Seriously, I will be okay.” Bucky said.

“I will not be, though. Please, Bucky, I am worried about you and you know you can always talk to me or your Dad about anything. You do not have to hide anything from me or your Dad. I mean, I am not trying to force you to talk about but I am concerned.” Thor said. Bucky took a breath.

“I actually do want to talk about it but I feel like I am being a burden to you both with my problems.” Bucky said.

“Bucky, do not ever think that, please. You are our son. We love and care about you very much. You are not and never will be a burden to us.” Thor told him. Bucky put his backpack on the couch.

“Okay but can we go talk in the dining room, please?” Bucky asked.

“Of course.” Thor replied. Bucky walked to the dining room and Thor followed right him all the way there. Bucky sat down at the table and Thor walked over to the other side of him and sat down across from him.

“Now, tell me, Bucky. What all happened and how you got all the cuts and brusies?” Thor said. Bucky leaned back in the chair and looked down at the floor.

“If I tell you, will you not get made at me until after I tell you the whole story?” Bucky asked.

“I promise.” Thor told him. Bucky sighed.

“Alright. Here it goes. I was walking to my locker to put my textbook back in to my locker because I was done with it for the day. I saw these two girls looking at me with this disgusted look on their faces. So, I politely asked why are they looking at me like that, they told me that “we don't talk to fags”. I was shocked because not only by this because I am not or well...was not out to the anyone at the school except for like 3 people. I told them it is not wrong to be LGBT and asked who was sreading this around. When they told me who it was...I lost my mind and my temper.”  
“Who has been telling people this?” Thor asked.

“...Nathan.” Bucky answered. Nathan is Bucky's best friend....well...now an ex-friend of Bucky's. Bucky continued on with the story.

“So, I slammed my locker and went looking for Nathan to confront him about this. When I saw him, he said “hello” like nothing was wrong. I walked towards and began to shout at him. No cuss words but I was loud. Suddenly, Nathan told me to shut the "f" up and leave him alone. Nathan also said that he hated that I was and am happy and nerdy. When I told him that he was wrong, he told me that I was wrong for being gay and my parents should be arrested for “mentally abusing me and making me gay”, which I was gay before I met you both and even then, you can not make a person straight nor gay. This time, I told him to fuck off and stay away from me. As I walked away to go wait for the bus, Nathan walked up behind and grabbed me. So, in defense to get him off of me, yes, I punched him in the face. Still having a grip on my arms, he pushed me against the wall and started to punch me in the face, five times. Before he punched me again for the sixth time, I kicked him in the balls, he lost his grip on me and I ran to the bus and quickly got on. After that, everyone else got on the bus and I rode all the way home, scared that he would try to text or call me. I swear, I never have done in my life. Plus, he was my BEST friend. I thought he was nice, honest and have my back and in the end, I was not only lied to about him not being a homophobe but he tossed me aside and made feel like a piece of crap. I am so sorry that I lost my temper but I can not be dragged back down in to a deep depression and having the memories of my biological family haunting me again. ...You mess hate me now and want to tell Dad to give me up for adoption.” Bucky said, crying. Thor leaned over and held Bucky's hands in his.

“Bucky, I know that you are a good kid. We all have our moments. Yes, you threw the first punch but he did grab you and hurt you first. Bucky, I know how it feels when someone you love or thought was your friend betrays/hurts you. I mean, Steve and I never had that issue but someone in my past did hurt me..both mentally and physically.” Thor told his son.

“Really?” Bucky asked.

“Yep. Him and I have not not spoken in years nor I think we'll ever speak again.” Thor said.

“I'm sorry, Papa.” Bucky said.

“It is alright. I am happy now that you and Steve are in my life.” Thor told him, smiling. Bucky smiled back, calming down a bit.

“You're not mad at me for fighting someone?” Bucky asked.

“Knowing what really happened and you never lie to us...no, not at all. I'm actually proud of you for...” Suddenly, Thor was interrupted by the home phone ringing. Thor quickly walked over to the phone and answered it. It was Nathan's Dad. As Thor was on the phone with him, Thor became angry and lost his cool. Nathan's Dad was talking shit about Bucky and Steve. Not to mention...he was drunk.

“AND IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY FAMILY OR YOUR SON COMES NEAR BUCKY EVER AGAIN, I WILL FILE A RESTRATION ORDER ON BOTH OF YOU AND SEND YOUR ASS BACK TO JAIL WHERE YOU GODDMAN BELONG!” Thor shouted in to the phone before hanging up. Thor leaned over the desk and took a few deep breathes. He looked over at Thor, who was now calm. Bucky was alarmed but not frightened.

“I am sorry you had to witness that, Bucky.” Thor said.

“It's okay. I still love you.” Bucky told him, smiling. Thor smiled back.

“I love you too, Son.” Thor replied. Bucky get up from the table and ran over to his Papa. Bucky hugged him and Thor hugged him back, holding him close to him.

“You know we will have to tell Dad about this, right?” Thor said.

“I know.” Bucky said.

“I'll make sure Dad will not punish or be angry at you. He is a very understanding person.” Thor said.

“Thanks, Papa.” Bucky said.

“You are welcome, Son.” Thor replied. After they let go, Bucky went over to the couch and grabbed his backpack.

“I'm gonna head upstairs and work on my English paper. Maybe rread a chapter of my book as well.” Bucky said, walking over to the stairs.

“Bucky?” Thor piped up. Bucky looked at his Dad.

“Yea?” Bucky asked.

“I'll also talk to Steve to see if you can stay home tomorrow and rest.” Thor said.

“Tomorrow is Friday, though.” Bucky said.

“I know that. You deserve to start on your weekend early for what happened to you.” Thor said, smiling. Bucky lightly nodded, turned around went upstairs. About 10 minutes later, Steve arrived home from his appointment. Thor and Steve talked about what happened with Bucky for another 10 minutes then Steve went upstairs to check up on and talk to Bucky.

 

 

 

_**-Upstairs and in Bucky's room-** _

 

Bucky was working on his paper. The assignment was a to write a one or two page explanation about the act of the Shakespearean play that they are reading. Suddenly, their was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Bucky asked.

“It's Dad.” Steve said through the door.

“Come in.” Bucky said. Steve opened the door and walked in.

“Let me see your eye.” Steve said. Bucky turned around and Steve's heart sunk. Just like Thor, he did not like like seeing their son hurt.

“I'm sorry, Bucky.” Steve said.

“It's fine. It'll go away....unlike the memories of that backstabber who I once called my best friend.” Bucky said.

“Papa told me what you told him. Bucky, you know I am against violence but he did try to hurt you first so I am not mad at you for punching him. I am proud of you for standing up for what you believe in and yourself.” Steve said, hugging his son.

“Thanks, Dad.” Bucky said, feeling better about this whole ordeal.

“You are welcome. ...You know you still have to go to school with Nathan but...not until Monday.” Steve said and then smiled. Bucky smiled back at his Dad. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They looked up and saw Thor.

“I do not mean to bother you both but I was wondering what you wanted to for dinner? I am up for anything, to be honest.” Thor told him.

“It's fine, sweetheart and I am not sure. ...Bucky, you can choose what we have for dinner tonight.” Steve told him.

“Can we got out or do we have to stay home?” Bucky asked. Thor knew what Bucky wanted.

“You want Sushi, don't you?” Thor asked. Bucky nodded yes. Steve and Thor looked at each other for a couple of seconds and looked back at Bucky.

“I'll go grab my keys.” Steve said, walking downstairs.

“I'm going to quickly change in to some cleaner clothes.” Bucky said.

“Go ahead. We'll be waiting downstairs. Oh and Bucky?” Thor said,

“Yes?” Bucky replied.

“Never stop being yourself, okay? Your Dad and I love you the way you are.” Thor told him.

“Same here with you and Dad.” Bucky replied. Thor left the room so Bucky can change.

 

When Thor, Bucky and Steve were in the car, Thor looked at Bucky in the backseat, who was listening to his Ipod.

“Bucky?” Thor asked. Bucky paused his music and looked up.

“I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens, Dad and I have your back and support you in whatever you do or want to do.” Thor said. Bucky smiled.

“Thanks, Papa.” Bucky said, smiling. Thor looked at Steve, who was smiling. Thor leaned over and kissed Steve and then sat back in his seat.

“Now...lets go get some food in our stomachs!” Thor said. Both Bucky and Steve cheered and they all laughed. After they stopped, Steve started the car and they headed to the restaurant to go eat and go enjoy their family night out eating and having some fun.  
  
Prompt:  


 


End file.
